


Identity Theft

by Storygirl000



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, anti-lila anon, lila-sympathetic, okay less that and more just we're sick of the same bull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storygirl000/pseuds/Storygirl000
Summary: Lila discovers that someone has been impersonating her online.
Comments: 76
Kudos: 258





	Identity Theft

**Author's Note:**

> Written because the Lila anon has been freakishly persistent when it comes to my stories. Namely, she’s tried to leave comments nine times at this point (four of them on Power Trip alone) and I’m getting sick of it.
> 
> Technically not salt because I’m actually taking Lila’s side on this one, but oh well.

“Hey, Lila? Can I talk to you for a sec?”

Lila turned to face Alya, who was standing next to her seat, a frown on her face.

“What is it, Alya?” Lila asked.

“Are you the one who’s been leaving annoying comments on the fanfiction section of the Ladyblog?”

And now Lila was confused.

“I haven’t,” she replied – and for once, she was telling the truth. She’d never seen the point in trying to cyberbully anyone; the internet was far too fickle for her usual manipulations. “What’s the username of this person?”

Alya checked her phone. “Um...they’re using your real name. And they’re leaving comments about how they’re going to surpass Ladybug, steal all her friends, and hook up with Adrien.”

Lila’s eyes went wide.  _ What? How has this imbecile figured out my plans?! _

_ Well...replace Ladybug with Marinette, and they’ve figured it out. But still! _

“That’s not me,” Lila said. “I  _ do _ have an account on there, but I go under the handle AFoxNamedRed, not my own name.”

Alya nodded. “Thanks for clearing it up, Lila.”

She went back to her seat, and Lila took the opportunity to pull out her phone and check the Ladyblog herself.

Sure enough, the “Lila Anon” had commented on just about every fic she had written, spilling out her plans (Lila didn’t want to know how she’d figured them out) in vague detail, and making condescending comments about any user who replied to her.

Lila glared at her phone. This  _ had _ to stop.

She quickly picked out one of their comments, hit the “reply” button, and started to type out a response.


End file.
